will be okay
by zzaxo
Summary: kyungsoo selalu ada disaat jongin membutuhkannya KAISOO GS RATED M! ONE SHOOT!DLDR


halo halo semua! aku lagi coba bikin one shoot nih...

penilaian kalian aku tunggu ya direview,hehehe

happy reading guys!

.

.

will be okay

kaisoo | gs | M | romance

.

.

"andwae! andwae! eo-eomma! appa! endwae!"

kyungsoo membuka mata perlahan,disampingnya seorang namja tengah bergerak gelisah

"jongin-ah..."panggilnya lembut sambil mengusap peluh namjanya

"soo...soo-ya...hiks...kajima.."ngingaunya lagi

"hey,aku disini...aku bersamamu okay?"ucap kyungsoo lagi,perlahan kedua mata tajam itu terbuka,memerah dan berair

"tenang jongin...tidak akan ada yang pergi lagi okay?"ucap kyungsoo,mencium kening jongin lama menyalurkan kenyamanan dan kehangatannya

"maaf,aku pasti mengganggu tidurmu"ucap jongin parau

"gwenchana...tidurlah"perintah kyungsoo

"jangan pergi,tetap disini"ucap jongin menggenggam tangan kyungsoo

"ne,aku tidak akan pergi"ucap kyungsoo kemudian memasang selimut untuk keduanya

.

beberapa hari ini jongin terlihat sangat lesu,setiap malam selalu mimpi buruk. dan teringat tentang kejadian yang menimpa appa dan eommanya. kyungsoo bisa maklum,appa jongin ketahuan selingkuh. eommanya meminta cerai tetapi appanya menolak dan membawa pergi eommanya. kecelakaan tunggal terjadi,mobil yang ditumpangi mereka terperosok juran yang cukup curam. beberapa hari kemudian,jasad kedua orang tua jongin baru ditemukan. sejak saat itulah jongin down,dan sering mimpi buruk tentang mereka.

"sarapan sudah siap,jja! makanlah"ucap kyungsoo meletakkan sepiring omelet dihadapan jongin,tapi jongin hanya diam menatap arah lain

mungkin ini adalah tes kesabaran untuk kyungsoo.

"jongin?makanlah sebentar lagi pukul 8"ucap kyungsoo mengingatkan,tapi tetap saja. kyungsoo hanya menghela napas kembali kedapur dan membawa segelas susu

"kalau tidak ingin makan,minum susu ?"ucap kyungsoo meletakkan gelas susu di meja. akhirnya jongin menurut meminum susu dan berpamitan

.

siang ini kyungsoo datang ke kantor jongin,namja itu mengiriminya pesan agar omelet tadi pagi dibawa kekantornya

kyungsoo masuk keruangan jongin,mendapati namja itu masih sibuk dengan laptopnya,sambil sesekali melirik sebuah map yang bertebaran dimejanya

"ini,aku buatkan yang baru"ucap kyungsoo meletakkan kotak makanan itu kemeja tamu diruangan jongin

"hum"gumam jongin sambil tetap mengetikkan sesuatu dilaptopnya

"sepertinya kau sangat sibuk. kalau begitu aku akan pulang"ucap kyungsoo sambil beranjak membuka pintu dan berlalu begitu saja

.

didalam mobil kyungsoo merasa bimbang diperempatan jalan. barat menuju rumahnya dan jongin,dan selatan kerumah orangtuanya. kyungsoo memutuskan pergi kerumah appa dan eommanya,karena dia pikir dia akan tetap diabaikan

pukul 4 sore,jongin sampai dirumah. jongin mengernyit ketika melihat keadaan rumah yang sepi

"soo?"panggil jongin sambil berjalan menuju dapur,tapi nihil kyungsoo tidak ada

"soo-ya"panggil jongin lagi berlari kearah kamar mereka,membuka kamar mandi tapi tetap tidak ada

jongin sudah cukup lelah untuk mengelilingi rumahnya. akhirnya dia duduk lemas ditepi ranjang,perlahan setetes krystal bening mengalir melewati pipinya

"kenapa semua orang pergi meninggalkanku?"lirihnya menatap kosong kearah space ranjang yang biasa dipakai kyungsoo

.

kyungsoo keluar kamar,lalu membantu eommanya menyiapkan makan malam

"kau tidak pulang?"tanya eomma kyungsoo

"ani,aku ingin menginap disini. bolehkan eomma?"pinta kyungsoo

"kau tidak ajak jongin?"tanya eomma kyungsoo

"ani,dia sedang banyak pekerjaan jadi dia memintaku untuk kesini agar ada yang menemani"bohong kyungsoo

"oh begitu,eomma kira kalian baru saja bertengkar. baru 8 bulan menikah sudah hampir patah"ucap eomma kyungsoo dan kyungsoo hanya diam memahami kata-kata eommanya

.

menjelang subuh,kyungsoo kembali kerumah jongin. sesampainya disana dia segera menyiapkan sarapan dan mandi.

kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya,rambut basahnya dia biarkan tergerai. kyungsoo berjalan menuju lemari sedikit berjinjit untuk mengambil kaus yang akan dia pakai

gep!

"ak!jongin!"pekik kyungsoo sambil memukul pelan lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya

"kenapa kemarin tidak pulang,soo?"tanya jongin

"gwenchana,aku pulang kerumah. menemani eomma dan appa"ucap kyungsoo

"kau meninggalkanku"lirih jongin

kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya,menatap mata jongin dan tersenyum

"tidak,aku hanya pergi mengunjungi mereka. sekarang aku sudah disini,bersamamu"ucap kyungsoo tanganya merambat kebahu jongin,lalu ketengkuk jongin dan mengusapnya pelan

"mandilah,aku sudah siapkan sarapan"ucap kyungsoo

cup

jongin melumat bibir kyungsoo,pelan sangat pelan. kyungsoo tahu,jongin sedang tidak baik jadi kyungsoo harus bisa agresif. kyungsoo menekan tengkuk jongin melumat bibir jongin dengan cepat dan menggigit pelan bibir jongin. tangannya sibuk melepaskan kancing piama jongin,sedangkan jongin melepaskan mendorong tubuh jongin menuju ranjang sambil terus bermain dengan lidah jongin,duduk dipinggang namjanya dan sedikit menggesek miliknya dengan milik jongin

jongin membalikkan tubuh kyungsoo membalas lumatan bibir kyungsoo dengan ganas,membuka lilitan handuk kyungsoo dan meremas buah dada kyungsoo. memilinnya dan memijatnya. ciumanya turun kerahang kyungsoo menuju leher,bahu,dan payudara besar milik kyungsoo

"eungh...oughh...jongh..akk.."jongin semakin gencar memainkan buah dada kyungsoo lalu tangannya merayap keperut putih kyungsoo mengusapnya lembut dan menemukan pusar dan turun keinti tubuh kyungsoo.

jari jongin menelusup kedalam lipatan daging tembam itu,mamainkan jari jempolnya diclit kyungsoo

"ahh,jonginh..."

jongin melepaskan jarinya saat merasakan sebuah cairan mengalir,mulutnya mulai bekerja menghisap dan menjilat vagina kyungsoo

tangan kyungsoo merayap keperut jongin,mengusap abs di perutnya dan menggenggam batang keras milik jongin. mengurutnya dan rasa nikmatnya ke batang jongin

"akhh...hisap soo..hisap..."

kyungsoo bangun,menghisap batang besar jongin dengan telaten. memasukkan batangnya kemulut dan menghisapnya. sedangkan tangannya meremas twinsball milik jongin

"akh...aku keluar,,,argh...kyungsoo ahh."

kyungsoo menelan seluruh cairan jongin lalu tersenyum kearah jongin yang tengah merapikan helaian rambutnya yang juga tengah melempar senyum lembut kearah kyungsoo

"aku sangat merindukan senyum ini"ucap kyungsoo sambil mengecup bibir jongin

"jangan mengabaikanku lagi...semua pasti akan berjalan dengan baik"ucap kyungsoo sambil mendorong kejantanan jongin sampai tertanam dilubangnya

"bergeraklah,luapkan emosimu sekarang...lupakan tentang semua hal yang tengah terjadi"ucap kyungsoo,dan dengan itu jongin segera menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan benihnya berulang kali,membiarkan kyungsoo yang melampiaskan kenikmatannya dengan menggigit leher,bahu,dan telinganya. jongin benar-benar meluapkan emosinya dan kepada kyungsoo yang selalu ada untuknya,bagaimanapun bentuk dan caranya

...-...-

wkwkwkwkwkwkw,gimana rate M nya?aku baru belajar bikin itupun dicontohin ,review ya..aku tunggu!

pay~


End file.
